


A Change in The Winds

by ChibiDargon



Series: The Other Side of The Coin [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters, Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDargon/pseuds/ChibiDargon
Summary: Castiel learns that his brothers have been killed by hunters.Bobby and Castiel have a chat.





	A Change in The Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Third work in _The Other Side of The Coin_

He sat in his cabin considering. 

He knew from the change in the winds that his brothers had been targeted, but Castiel didn’t particularly feel any inclination to get involved in the situation.

To be frank, if the hunter community hadn’t taken up the challenge, he would have been forced to stop Lucifer and Michael from bringing calamity down upon unsuspecting humans.

Just as he used to.

Castiel sighed, heavy and laden with centuries of stress and pain finally being exhaled and released. That, of course, was the moment that the ugly snake of guilt wormed its way into his gut.

His brothers were dead. Had been killed by hunters, somehow. And he was barely upset. No, instead he felt _relief_. How horrible a brother must he be?

Well. It didn’t matter anymore. He was one of two. One of the only Novaks left, and of all the things that Castiel counted as part of his identity, that was one of the most unwelcome.

Of course, he loved Gabriel. Often spent time with his brother in Los Angeles, but neither of them really considered themselves to be a part of that collective anymore.

Castiel, the peacekeeper. The scale. The counter balance. He was none these things anymore, hadn’t been since Inias was killed.

His life was simple, now. Now he spent much of his time protecting his forest. Speaking rarely with the locals in the nearest town. He had watched the town flourish over decades. Watched the people change and grow. Had healed their sick and become an urban legend among them.

Of course, that was not the _him_ that went to town and spoke as part of the community, but rather the part the was known as the _Guardian Angel of Rowan Canyon_. A misnomer at best, both him and the town, but it was part of the reason he stayed.

Nobody in the town took ill from things that he could prevent. Castiel went by another name when he went to see the locals, Emmanuel, because Castiel was such a strange name.

He was glad that he had erased his name from the records when he left. If the hunters found out there were other Novaks, they would undoubtedly come after the rest of the family.

Castiel had only known two hunters personally. The first he had met years ago, and now considered a friend, the man came through town because there were rumors about the Guardian that he thought needed to be checked out.

He had always thought it odd that hunters went on hunts even when the only supernatural presence was a positive one.

The man’s name was Robert Singer. He had figured out Castiel’s identity, which in itself was a feat, and had come to kill him. Castiel had disarmed the man and explained, to the best of his ability, why he lived there. What he was. Singer had left after promising to keep his identity away from any hunters who would shoot first and ask questions later.

The other hunter he met centuries past, he was a passing acquaintance, looking to kill Michael and Lucifer for the glory. Castiel warned him against trying, but the man was adamant.

Among the fragments of memories that Castiel has lost to time, is that hunter’s name.

Castiel was slightly concerned that Robert Singer would share his identity once he learned of Michael and Lucifer’s demise, he might think that Castiel would want to avenge his family.

He almost called Singer. Almost.

He decided not to, at the last moment. If only because he didn’t want to bother the man, or worse, to learn that Robert Singer was dead.

If that was the case, Castiel would be horribly guilty.

He had given the man a way to contact him, if he needed anything. He hoped that the hunter would have used it if he had been in danger.

Castiel got lost in thought and guilt and worry over his brothers and the hunter. So lost, in fact, that he almost missed the disturbance in the air in front of him.

A sure sign of somebody using a targeted summoning spell on him.

Which was the same spell he had given to Robert Singer. Castiel answered the summoning, stepping through the portal that appeared in front of him.

As always, portal travel left him feeling slightly nauseous and dizzy, he gripped his stomach in discomfort and opened one eye to take stock of his surroundings.

In hindsight, it was probably not the most intelligent thing to do, stepping through a portal without bothering to check where it let out on the other side, especially a portal opened by a summoning.

Luckily, he found himself inches from a familiar, if considerably older, bearded face. 

In front of him stood Robert Singer.

“Hello, Robert.”

The hunter gave a disgruntled snort and snapped back on automatic, “It’s Bobby.”

“Alright. Hello, Bobby.” Castiel corrected, feeling considerably wrongfooted by the lack of reason for the summoning forthcoming.

He stewed in the silence for a moment more before prompting, “You called?”

Bobby’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “You heard yet?”

“About?” there was another moment of tense quiet, only broken by the sound of crickets audible from outside, “Do you mean Lucifer and Michael?” he eventually suggested, because, really, there was no other reason that he could think of.

“So you have,” Bobby studied him for a moment, and Castiel allowed the scrutiny, “and you’re not mad?”

“No.”

Bobby looked at him incredulously, “C’mon, I get that it’s complicated between you and your brothers, but you’re not upset that they’re dead?”

Ah, so that was it then. Bobby knew who killed them. He was trying to judge whether Castiel was likely to go on a rampage in search of revenge, he sighed, deflating, and explained, “Of course I am upset, Bobby, but I’m not mad. Michael and Lucifer had become active again, killing people and causing untold damage.

“I don’t blame whoever killed them, but rather them, for giving the hunter community a reason to want them dead. If hunters hadn’t taken them out, I would have had to step in, and I’d be stuck with them again. I may not have liked them, but they were my brothers. You know as well as I do that I’d have never been able to kill them. I would have been chained to them again. Maybe forever this time.”

Castiel finished speaking and looked for a chair to sit on. When he realized that there were none in the immediate vicinity, he muttered an incantation under his breath and imagined a barstool. He sat and was immediately caught by one.

Bobby spoke tentatively, “Well. That’s unexpected, also it’s not the only reason I called you here.”

Castiel locked eyes with Bobby and the man continued, “The hunters who kill em’, good kids, they found your name on a letter that Michael apparently tried to sent to ya’ and they asked me to help em’ track you down.”

He hadn’t expected anything like that, Castiel sighed as Bobby finished, “I wanted to ask ya’ what I should tell those idjits, figure you might not want them to find you.”

Steepling his fingers, Castiel thought about it. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or two, he closed his eyes and answered, “Don’t lie to them on my account. If you think they’ll listen to reason, then feel free to send them my way. Any hunter you consider a friend is a hunter I’ll give the benefit of the doubt.”

“And if they don’t believe you?”

“I’ll have them call you for a character reference.” he deadpanned, meeting Bobby head-on with a straight face. 

The hunter nodded and Castiel flew back home. Not before saying, by way of farewell, “Remember, if you or one of your friends ever needs help, I’m just one summoning away.”


End file.
